fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bunea
|latest_appearance= |affiliation= |relations= TBA |aliases= Bunny Vulpea |likes= ??? |dislikes= ??? }} Bunea is the main character and protagonist of Super Bunea World. The character was created by . She has since appeared in 1BillionHeroes and Super Bunea Mayhem. Bunea is depicted as a thief character in her debut, and is on the run from her actions which feeds into her dash gameplay as well as her ability to use a variety of different weapons. After Super Bunea World, Bunea was split conceptually into two characters. One good, depicting her in a polyamourous relationship with many of the bosses from her original game, named Bunea. The other is depicted as a "bad end" Bunea who possesses all the souls of the bosses named Vulpea. Appearance Bunea is a black skinned female human with black hair with black eyes. She is typically seen wearing her trademark lime green hood, which features two eyeballs that have yellow irises. These eyeballs are noted to be fake due their glass-like sheen and the fact they never move or blink independently. This hood wraps around Bunea's face and features two "ears" that stand up. The hood itself is connected through a dark green band that wraps around below the hood area and is also connected with a string wire with five gold coins connected across it. Underneath this rather unique hood is a sleeveless tank that features a checkerboard pattern across the center front and back and a leather mesh across the sides. She also wears long cargo pants with leather pads on the knees and black combat boots. Personality Bunea is a cool, calm individual when on the run, not really showing any kind of emotional turmoil while doing so. She tends to come off as completely confident in herself, even when in silly situations. While confident with herself, she tends to not stick to anything except maybe her fashion, although this is probably because of laziness and a lack of a bigger wardrobe on her part. This unfortunately extends to relationships, often drifting in and out of multiple relationships at the same time. While she doesn't really break up with anybody, she does go out of contact for while. It is implied that Bunea does eventually come back to relationships she liked being in, although none of have her fully commit to anyone. Bunea does seem to care about the people she has been in relationships with, though. Canon Appearances ''Super Bunea World Bunea makes her debut in ''Super Bunea World, appearing as the main character and protagonist of the game. All the player knows at the start of the game is that she is a thief and she stole something from someone, which has triggered the various worlds to go after her. The game follows her attempting to run away from this situation by going through the various worlds. Bunea is revealed to have stolen her home world from the Mistress of Weird, who bottles up worlds that do not agree with her rule. She intended to liberate her old world from the empire of the Mistress of Weird, who has forcibly colonized worlds with her creations. Upon taking on the Exhausted End, Bunea visits the Museum of the Weird to confront the Mistress of the Weird. No matter what, Bunea will have to put up a fight, either physically, or verbally, to end the Mistress of Weird's reign to free the worlds from her collection. Should Bunea talk her out of her imperialistic nature, the Mistress of the Weird will free the worlds from her grip, although this development will take years to fully fix the damage she has caused. The Mistress of Weird becomes so distraught over her actions she nearly becomes suicidal, which Bunea has to comfort her out of. After this, the two will become friends, and if they player should pursue it, lovers. The game ends on a happy note, with Bunea finally being able to visit her home planet, although she states that she now feels the winds of other worlds begging to be explored. Should Bunea fight the Mistress of Weird and defeat her and collect her soul (and if she has collected the rest of the bosses souls), she takes over the Museum of the Weird herself and redubs herself Vulpea, changing her outfit as well. This ends the game on a somewhat sad note, as Vulpea's personality shift causes her to keep the other worlds in their bottles, and even begins to bottle the ones up that the player has been through, becoming her own Mistress of the Weird. It should be noted that nothing in this game really goes into Bunea's background, although it is somewhat implied the outfit she is wearing is based off the Mistress of the Weird's bodyguards' outfits, as seen with the bonus bosses, such as Shardene, of some worlds. ''Super Bunea Mayhem Bunea appears as the main character in ''Super Bunea Mayhem. In this gaiden sidestory, Bunea explores some more worlds. This game was not created by Helena Harper and did not include her involvement, so it is unknown if it is fully canon or not. Non-Canon Appearances ''Infiverse: Kill Teams Bunea appears as a playable character in ''Infiverse: Kill Teams, being potrayed as a thief that steals weapons from other characters. She uses a couple of weapons from Super Bunea World (The Lancer, Klingtoid, The Lizard, and Tikazoid). She also uses two types of kunai, one being a Conman's Kunai and the other being a Canadian Kunai given to Bunea by Knives Chau. Her special ability is The Power of Love, which allows her to upgrade her weapons, switching them out with enhanced weapons given to her by her girlfriends. It also allows her to send out a heart shaped blast. She also has a alternate costume resembling Vulpea. ''1BillionHeroes Bunea appears as a playable character in ''1BillionHeroes. She appears based off her appearance in Super Bunea World, using three of the game's weapons (Kitty Mace, Klingtoid, and Chocowand) to attack. She also features her trademark dash move. She was the first crossover character to be revealed for the game. This game is also the first to mark the distinction between Bunea and Vulpea, although in what exact way is unknown. Helena has hinted that the game will be the first to mark them as two distinct characters. ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil Bunea appears as a starter character in ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil, having a moveset based on the weapons and power-ups seen in Super Bunea World, though she appears is based on her appearance in Super Bunea 64 (though her classic design appears as an alternate costume). Similar to Infiverse: Kill Teams, she has Vulpea as an alternate costume, and also has her Bunnyberry costume from Fantendoverse X: Time and Space, and the Robo-Bunea/Robo-Vulpea costume from the aforementioned game. ''The End of Time?! Bunea is presented as one of the agents the player can use in the game, and she is a '''Nimble' class character, being a much more specialized unit for tamping security systems. Her abilities to change into her Regal Form or to summons Oak Faeries make direct reference to the Super Bunea series. In rare condition, she can also transform herself into Vulnea. Powers and Abilities Bunea is a thief who primarily utilizes her movement over having any basic combat. In the first game, she had to get weapons found throughout the levels or dropped randomly by enemies, where as in Super Bunea 64 she has a series of knife attacks that are generally weak and only really made useful due to her movement mechanics. In games she appears in, she utilizes some kind of weapon from her games to attack with. Bunea is considered the most balanced character in her own games, having the default stats for weapon uses and her starting game stats are generally balanced with a slight edge in speed. Bunea is primarily known for her dash, which separates her from Voidmato who instead utilizes a wall jump. This dash is able to propel her forward in a quick burst of movement and allowed her to dodge attacks. In Super Bunea 64, Bunea was able to utilize two new versions of the dash known as the Shoulder Dash and the Reverse Dash, which alter the properties of this dash. Bunea is also able to utilize all kinds of weapons she finds, although she is not the most proficient with them but also not the worst with them. She is by far the most balanced character in that respect. As such, she gets projectile and melee options, as well as utilizing a lot of stranger weapons that don't fit into either category. In Super Bunea 64, Bunea gained the ability to transform at anytime into other forms that transformed her moveset entirely. She has a total of six of these forms (Nova, Regal, Shift, Parasite, Chrono, and Final) which drain her magic meter. She also gained the ability to summon her lovers into battle to do devastating attacks via Love Link Attacks and Reaction Commands, context-specific commands that allow her to attack enemies in a specific way. Specific Abilities Forms Nova Form Nova Form Bunea is the name of Bunea's first form that she obtains from the Oak Fairies in Super Bunea 64. Modeled after the star warriors of legend who kept the worlds safe from a unceasing darkness, this form gives Bunea a brand new combat moveset that focuses on projectiles. She gets a passive floating effect in this form, with her jumps instead being replaced with dashes that allow her to clip towards platforms and deal damage to enemies nearby. She gains a bunch of powerful new abilities, including one that drains all her remaining magic. Nova Form Bunea is a blue form with orange highlights, giving Bunea's cloak blue color and a orange collar of sorts around the shoulders, as well as replacing her golden tiles with stars. She gains cargo pants in the style of her first outfit with some embellishments. The end of her hood in this form also has a star. Underneath, she wears a open button shirt that splits off into a checkboard pattern on the lower half of the shirt. Nova Form Bunea is meant primarily for combat, with powerful combat dashes and her floating passive ability not giving her much room to actually be used in platforming. While it is still serviceable given that Nova Bunea will snap to ledges and she has a ton of options to keep her in the air while in it, she actually lacks any kind of real jump. Like all her forms, Nova Form Bunea cannot summon Dexa, use reaction commands, use weapons and it costs magic from her magic meter to stay in. Regal Form Regal Form Bunea is the name of Bunea's second form that she obtains from the Oak Fairies in Super Bunea 64. It is modeled after the regal guards of the Academy of Sappho, which served as galactic weapon creators for the worlds. This moveset mainly focuses on defensive tactics that require precise timing to unleash powerful attacks against foes. She has boosted defense but her speed is heavily impacted, making it one of her slowest forms. Regal Form Bunea gains a new cloak that has red on the top, with a blue cloak on the bottom that appears more ragged. The cloak features pockets and two elastic scholarly bands on the edge of the red cloak. Around her shoulders is a golden band. The ears of her hood curve somewhat to resemble devil horns. She also gains a new outfit underneath that consists of a mostly black shirt that has a diamond pattern with an stitched X on the top diamond. She wears a checkerboard patterned skirt, as well as knee high blue socks and a pair of blue boots. Bunea's jump is more basic, being a straight vertical jump with an additional Air Hike that allows her to double jump. She also gains a shield known as Dragonstar, which she can use to parry attacks and block attacks as well. When she throws the shield, she gains her old jump back until it boomerangs back to her. She also gains a full-body bubble shield that reflects projectiles and attacks as long as it is active, making it incredibly useful against boss and devastating enemy attacks. Her dashes make her completely disappear into smoke, being even better at dodging attacks than her original dash due to the invincibility frames they provide. Like all her forms, Regal Form Bunea cannot summon Dexa, use reaction commands, use weapons and it costs magic from her magic meter to stay in. Shift Form Shift Form Bunea is the name of Bunea's third form that she obtains from the Oak Fairies in Super Bunea 64. Modeled after rainforest scouts of the lunar jungles of Ryubey, this form gives Bunea a brand new moveset that focuses on dashing and movement options, even more so than Nova Form. She now has a aerial dodge option, has four elemental dashes she can switch to, and has bouncing projectile options. In this form, all of Bunea's hair is parted to the side as Bunea's cloak transforms into a rain poncho with a giant golden zipper and a slight checkboard pattern to the right and left. She wears ripped up cargo shorts with a tan color and wears green shoes. Unlike her other forms, this doesn't change her color so much as her entire appearance, however the green is noticeably much brighter. Shift Form Bunea accentuates what exists from Bunea's current playstyle in the form of dashes and takes it to 12, with her standard attack inputs becoming bouncing "trickster" balls that explode on contact. Her default combo string has her dash backwards while firing off the projectiles, acting as a dodge as well as an attack. She gains a much more horizontal jump with a teleporting dash that will lock her into a helpless state after using it. She can use Shift Trickster to teleport behind opponents to deliver a kick to the head, which acts as a great way to reliably hit enemies. The main feature of Shift Form Bunea though, is the elemental dashes. By tapping the blue button on the controller, the player can "shift" what element her dashes take on, allowing her to deal 10 damage of any element she is using while dashing as well as giving it some side effects that are unique to each. The element, and side effects on enemy, are listed below: *Fire - Burns grass, which can spread onto enemies. *Ice - Freezes water, which can also freeze enemies. *Candy - She can collect foes inside the cotton candy dash. *Slime - She can entrap foes in her slime dash. Parasite Form Parasite Form Bunea is the name of Bunea's fourth and secret form that she obtains from the Oak Fairies in Super Bunea 64. It is modeled after both the parasites and Vulpea, the evil version of Bunea that appeared at the bad ending of Super Bunea World. The Parasite Form is not a traditional form of Bunea's, being treated as a punishment for overusing forms as opposed to the other forms, which usually change Bunea's moveset in a more specialized but much more powerful way. Parasite Form Bunea is ironically the form that has the closest appearance to Bunea's base form, featuring the same striped tank from her original form and overall the design elements are the same except heavily distorted by the presence of the parasite. Black parasite goo covers both the hands and legs of Bunea, as well as making her face appear somewhat close to the soul forms of characters that Vulpea utilized during her playthrough in Super Bunea World. Her skin is also lightened; this is a subversion of the trope where characters take a darker skin tone when turned evil (Cia from Hyrule Warriors, for example). Her cloak takes on a white color with parasite gunk clinging onto the edges similar to Xazalea's dress in the game, as well as featuring orange "bleeding" across the middle that is supposed to represent Vulpea. There's no doubt about it: this is Bunea's dark side manifesting itself as a form. Bunea's moveset is SEVERELY gimped in this form, featuring less inputs than any of her previous forms. Her jump is very low to the ground, almost like an animal, while her attacks tend to be weaker than even her base form. However, Parasite Form has a extremely good dash that allows Bunea to swerve to dodge attacks, as she will need to given that the form drains extremely quickly and is mostly useless. Another side benefit of Bunea's parasite form is that her attacks and movement speed are faster, although given how little damage they do this is probably not a form you want to use. You cannot purposely activate Parasite Form. Instead, the form is activated when Bunea collects enough parasite-points, which are points that are collected whenever Bunea defeats a parasite enemy in any of the forms. When she has gathered 25, she will have a 25% chance to turn into the Parasite Form. When she has gathered 50, she will will have a 50% chance. The number of points you gather is more or less identical to the percentage it is likely to transform you into the Parasite Form against your will. This number resets when Bunea has obtained a new form (happens only twice in the game), collects a soul from a boss, or romances a character. Parasite Points can also be lowered by killing enemies outside of the forms. It also has a multipler against certain bosses, meaning it will double or even triple your chances of fighting in Parasite Form. When Parasite Form runs out, it will also reset the parasite-point counter. Gallery Bunea.png|Bunea as she appears in Super Bunea World. PyroBunea.jpg|Bunea as drawn by . Super Bunea Rampage.png|Promotional art for Super Bunea Mayhem. Art by . Super Bunea Rampage II.png|Promotional art for Super Bunea Mayhem. Art by . Super Bunea Rampage III.png|Promotional art for Super Bunea Mayhem. Art by . Bunea 1BH.png|Bunea as she appears in 1BillionHeroes. BuneaEasterX.png|Bunnyberry Bunea in Fantendoverse X: Time and Space Bunea Scyther.png|Bunea drawn by as a birthday gift for her creator BuneaBuild.png|Bunea in Super Bunea Build NovaFormBunea.png|Nova Form Bunea from Super Bunea 64 RegalFormBunea.png|Regal Form Bunea from Super Bunea 64 ShiftBuneaForm.png|Shift Form Bunea from Super Bunea 64 BuneaParasiteForm.png|Parasite Form Bunea from Super Bunea 64 Bunea Scyther 2.png|Bunea drawn by again Exo's Birthday Present (by Tigz-KlitcherKaze).png|Noora, Bunea, Voidmato, and Yami by Trivia *Bunea's design came about from wanting to tackle a character with a hood on them, as she finds them extremely difficult to do. *Most information about Bunea was kept intentionally vague, as wanted to invoke the feeling of old platforming characters. However, information has since been released, revealing a little more about her during development of the first game and later appearances. * coined Vulpea's name. *Despite Zellen Harley Quimbleson appearing in the Super Bunea franchise, this character is not intended to be seen as a New Fantendoverse character. *In Super Bunea 64, Bunea became one of the more technical characters with the most options more or less right out of the gate to emphasize the game's direction of making combat more advanced and giving her a lot of movement options to emphasize that she has grown since the first game. Out of all Exotoro's characters, Bunea seems to have the most movement options possible to fit her balanced archetype, as she would need to react accordingly to whatever situtation she finds herself in. }} Category:Original Characters Category:Super Bunea World Category:Females Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:1BillionHeroes Category:Polyamorous Characters Category:Super Bunea (series) Category:Zonal Fever Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord